


Fixated Asphyxiation

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day fourteen.This wasn't what he meant when he thought he wanted to get closer to Guy.





	Fixated Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sex pollen, it's fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a specific race of alien out there, in the wide expanse of the universe, that was said to have evolved past any form of desire. Desire for food that tasted good, desire for entertainment, desire for _each other_, all of it had been bred out years ago. To the point where they repulsed each other, choosing to live solitary lifestyles.

Of course, that was unsustainable. So, once a year, everyone of a breeding age met up in a field full of special flowers that brought desire back. They ate lavish meals, performed the plays of old, and fucked like rabbits, all for the sake of their species’ future.

It was not that time of year, but Hal and Guy found themselves in the field anyway. Apparently, the flowers were starting to bloom far too early, and the government leaders had heard rumors of someone tampering with the flowers. An extremist who didn’t want to have anything to do with the festival, and the two of them had been tapped in to check it out. 

It was all there, in John’s briefing. Guy had, of course, pretended like he had fallen asleep, and Hal had been itching for some action. Truth be told, Hal thought that it might be nice to explore a new planet with Guy, they had been getting along better those days and a part of Hal wanted to see if they could push into something like friendship. It would be better for everyone involved if they could stop being on edge with each other every second of the day, stop arguing and fighting.

They had put protective bubbles over their mouths before going anywhere near the planet’s surface. The last thing they’d want to do would be to breathe any of that stuff in, there was no telling what it would do to a human and Hal wasn’t willing to be the one to test it.

“What are we doing again? Splitting up an orgy?” Guy asked, looking around the field of blue flowers.  
“Didn’t you listen to John at all?”  
“Did _you_, Jordan?”  
“...Not really.” Hal admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

The flowers were indeed blooming early, the one thing that Hal had caught from the briefing. 

And it all went to shit very, very quickly. 

“It’s warm on this planet.” He said, prodding at one of the little blue flowers.

The pollen warmed him through his gloves, nearly burning his skin. It was then that he realized that breathing in the pollen wasn’t going to be a problem, but touching it was. He turned to Guy with wide eyes, watching him rub the pollen between his fingers as well.

“Yeah, I don’t remember it being this warm when we landed.” Guy responded, eyes locked on the pollen smearing his glove.  
“I don’t think it was.” 

Hal picked up more of the silvery blue pollen on his finger, watching as it stuck to his uniform. It was almost sparkly under the planet’s sun, iridescent and pretty. He watched it, mesmerized, absentmindedly moving his hand.

“Guy?”  
“Hm?”  
“Does this stuff feel weird on your hand too or is it just me?”  
“No,” Guy said, voice suddenly hoarse, “it’s not just you, Jordan.”

They were on each other the moment their eyes met, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Hal let Guy push him to the grass, moaning and not even trying to roll over to get on top. He was already achingly hard, pressing insistently up against Guy’s thick thigh.

“Fuck,_fuck!_ Gardner, we need to get out of here.” Hal hissed, fingers grabbing at the muscles of Guy’s bare back, not making any moves to actually leave the field.

Guy nodded, swallowing thickly and tilting his head forward until their foreheads rested together. He looked like he was about to say something, to agree with Hal, but he just let out a breathless laugh instead.

“Were you always this hot, Jordo, or is it the weird pollen?” Guy said and it sounded almost like a joke, but his eyes were boring into Hal’s and he felt warm all over.

But his hands were all over Hal’s bare skin and when did he even get naked, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because Guy’s weight on him turned him on like nothing else. Screw being friends, Hal wanted to get fucked by him instead.

He must’ve said as much, because Guy moaned and spread Hal’s thighs with a huge hand.

“God, Jordan.” He panted.

There wasn’t much to prep Hal with, it wasn’t like either one of them carried lube and it wasn’t like either one of them had the patience for anything more than a spit-slicked finger or two. Still, Guy took it relatively slow and, beneath the fog of impatient want and _need_, Hal was glad that they wouldn’t have to explain why he was limping so bad.

He hoped that they’d go once and get it out of their system. But, the moment Guy was fully inside of him, Hal was cumming with a shout and his erection wasn’t flagging in the least. In fact, the need somehow got worse, looking up into Guy’s almost fully black eyes and moaning wordlessly.

The pace he set grew punishing, fingers pressing bruises into Hal’s skin as he fucked him hard enough that Hal could hear the slap of skin over the roar in his ears. It hurt so good, fingers twisting into the soft grass between him, hard cock slapping against his abs with every thrust. A part of him wondered why they hadn’t done this sooner, a part of him realized that they wouldn’t have done it at all if not for the pollen.

But he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything but the hard line of Guy’s cock tearing him open from the inside, pain and pleasure swirling together. Guy must’ve cum at some point, any rawness taken away by a warm slickness, and neither of them slowed down. 

Guy rearranged him without pulling out, twisting him like a rag doll to fuck him from behind, and Hal wondered if they were going to die on that planet, naked and covered in cum and sweat and silvery pollen.

As they continued to fuck, Hal figured that there were probably worse ways to go.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Kyle finds them, alive and still going, and vows to never speak of it again.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
